G.I. Joe assignments
This page tracks current general G.I. Joe assignments. Obviously whatever is on the MUX takes precidence... this page exists purely for descriptive, not proscriptive, reference. Strike Teams ;Team Leaders for the Strike Teams Alpha: Leader: Duke Beachhead, Chance, Cookie, Gung-Ho, Sinatra, Torpedo Pilots: Wild Bill, Lift-Ticket Crew Chief: Roadblock Bravo Leader: Scarlett Chi, Evac, Flash, Kamakura, Low-Light, Short Fuse Drivers: Clutch, Steeler Crew Chief: Stalker Charlie Leader: Altitude Cross-Country, Lightfoot, Alpine, Spirit, Charbroil, Wildcard Pilots: Ace, Payload Crew Chief: Lowdown Above them is Hawk, as the C.O. of the Joes. Equal to The Team Leaders is Wet Down as Navy Field Commander. Remember, Joe ranks don't always mean anything, as Stalker *could* give Falcon an order, and expect it to be followed.... Thus is the odd command structure of Delta Force strike teams, where experience and expertise matter more than rank and pay grade. Africa ;O-9 - Vice Admiral (VADM) - Retired * Admiral Ledger (advisory only) ;O-6 - Colonel (COL) * Colonel Courage ;O-3 - Captain (CPT) * Capt. Grid-Iron - Sudan ;E-7 - Sergeant First Class (SFC) * Recondo ;E-4 - Corporal/Specialist * Big Lob - Uganda Western Asia Cobra Unity ;Qabdat Khafia base * Basic Tank Training: Lt. Thunderwing * Infantry Training: Savage * Infirmary/Medical Training: Sergeant Sideswipe Lt. Thunderwing is senior officer at the base. ;Undercover * Chuckles ;Renegades, Behind enemy lines * Mercer * Red Dog * Taurus * Sergeant Stiletto El-Hassim Military Base in Iraq :To assist in a training program for the Kurdish Rebels operating in Al-Alawi Basic Training: Sergeant Skydive Advanced Infantry Training: Hit & Run, replacing Beachhead Demolitions: Long Arm, replacing Tripwire Shoulder Fired Rocket Launchers: Bazooka, replacing Zap Qatar * Colonel Sharp East Asia Japan * Deep Six North America Arashikage Martial Arts Academy - San Francisco * Budo * Dojo Naval Special Warfare unit - Virginia Beach * Cookie Pit III G.I. Joe Command ;Command Staff ;O-10 - Army – General (GEN) - "Retired" * General G.I. Joe - G.I. JOE SENIOR ADVISER ;O-7 - Army – Brigadier General (BG) * General Flagg III (CHIEF STRATEGIC COMMANDER) ;O-6 - Air Force - Colonel (Col.) – Air Support/Space COs * Ace (Air Support CO - On Leave), Payload (Air/Space Ops CO) ;O-5 - Army - Lieutenant Colonel * Sure Fire (Chief of Communications & Security) ;O-4 - Army - Major * GI Jane (R&D) ;O-3 - Army - Captain (CPT) * Captain Falcon (Special Forces Commander) ;Warrant Officer * Flint (G.I. JOE EXECUTIVE OFFICER) ;NCOs * Duke * Sergeant Sidetrack, Sergeant Slaughter Air Force 8/O-6: Colonel (Col.) – Air Support/Space COs Ace (Air Support CO), Payload (Space Ops CO) 8/O-5: Lieutenant Colonel (Lt. Col.) LtCol Skystriker (Joe Air Support XO) 7/O-4: Major (Maj.) Ghostrider 6/O-3: Captain (Capt.) Countdown, Freestyle, Space Shot, Wisp, Wraith 5/O-2: 1st Lieutenant (1st Lt.) Bambi, Dogfight 5/O-1: 2nd Lieutenant (2nd Lt.) Lt. Banshee EOD * Static Line *Chance, Sinatra, Tripwire, Tunnel Rat Marines * Gung-Ho * Lowdown * Mainframe * Leatherneck * Bombstrike Cold Weather Operations ;Army * Sub-Zero (Field Command) * Sergeant Blizzard, Cold Front, Fridge, Frostbite, Ice Cream Soldier, Iceberg, Snow Job, Snow Storm, Whiteout, Windchill ;Marines * Ice Storm US Army Pilots ;W-4 - Chief Warrant Officer 4 (CW4) * Wild Bill ;W-2 - Chief Warrant Officer 2 (CW2) *Lift-Ticket Ninja Force * T'Jbang * Bushido, Nunchuk * Ashiko, Banzai, Tiger Claw Sickbay ;O-3 - Army - Captain (CPT) * Lifeline (Chief Medical Officer) * Doc Greer, Nightingale, Psyche-Out, Stitches ;E-7 - Sergeant First Class (SFC) * Rigger ;E-5 - Sergeant (SGT) *Med Alert, Stretcher Communications *Airwave * Dial-Tone * Hacker * Specialist Morelli, Sparks Motorpool * Tollbooth * Backstop, Cannonball, Cover Girl, Cross-Country, Dodger, Sgt. Garcia, Hardtop, Heavy Metal, Hot Seat, Kickstart, Long Range, Night Fox, Recondo, Rumbler, Sgt. Armadillo, Skidmark, Specialist Paquette, Specialist Rollbar, Specialist Williston, Steamroller, Switch Gears, T'Gin-Zu, Wildcard R&D ;Command * GI Jane ;Air Force * Capt. Gears ;Army * Grand-Slam, Hi-Tech, Robo-JOE Security * LTC Sure Fire (Security CO) * Sergeant Mace * Sergeant Backblast, Barbecue, Law, Sightline * Blast-Off, Checkpoint, Specialist Sandstorm, Steel Brigade, Steel Brigade Commander, Wide Scope Restricted Access * Snapdragon, Temera (SG) Fort Wadsworth - Pit I ;O-9 - Army – Lieutenant General (LTG) * General Hawk (G.I. JOE COMMANDING OFFICER) ;O-4 - Major (MAJ) * Steeler ;O-2 - 1st Lieutenant (1st Lt.) * Evac ;O-1 - 2nd Lieutenant (2LT) * Grunt ;E-9 - Sergeant Major * Scarlett, Stalker ;E-8 - Master Sergeant * Clutch, Snake-Eyes ;E-7 - Sergeant First Class (SFC) *Rock'n Roll' (AKA Bench Press) ;E-6 - Staff Sergeant * 'Low-Light,' Zap ;E-5 - Sergeant (SGT) 'Chi,' Flash, 'Kamakura, Short Fuse South America ;Search for Headman * Bullet-Proof * Claymore * Felino * Pathfinder * Bullhorn, Sgt. Outback * Sparta * Sgt. Topson * Sgt. Shimik Naval Amphibious Base Coronado, California The FLAGG has been destroyed - Personnel have been relocated to Naval Amphibious Base in Coronado, California. Navy ;O-4 - Lieutenant Commander (LCDR) – Naval Operations XO * Cutter ;O-3 - Lieutenant (LT) * Link, Tail Hook (Wendell Armbruster) ;W-5 - Chief Warrant Officer (CWO5) * Wet Down ;W-4 - Chief Warrant Officer (CWO4) * Torpedo ;E-8 - Senior Chief Petty Officer (SCPO) * Shipwreck ;E-7 - Chief Petty Officer (CPO) * '''Coldshot ;E-6 - Petty Officer First Class (PO1) * Topside, Wetsuit ;E-5 - Petty Officer Second Class (PO2) * Night Fox, Depthcharge ;E-4 - Petty Officer Third Class (PO2) * Rampart ;E-2 - E-2/Seaman Apprentice (SA) * Mara Pentagon in Washington, DC * General Austin - G.I. JOE ADVISER * General Hollingsworth * General Sharpe * Super Trooper - U.S. Army Public Affairs * Starduster - U.S. Army Public Affairs * Keel-Haul - US Navy, Retired Space Station Delta * Effects G.I. Joe General Ranks G.I. JOE: ARMY ;E-8 - Master Sgt (MSG) *Big Brawler, Drop Zone, Roadblock ;E-7 - Sergeant First Class (SFC) *Airborne (AKA Air Raid), Crossfire, Dodger, Long Range, Salvo ;E-6 - Staff Sergeant (SSG) *Dart, Repeater, Sergeant Mirage, Side Track ;E-5 - Sergeant (SGT) *Ambush, Agent Faces, Airtight, Alpine, Sgt. Armadillo, Barrel Roll, Barricade, Blowtorch, Chameleon, Clean-Sweep, Dusty, Hard Drive, Hit & Run, Jinx, Kilroy, Muskrat, Mutt, Ozone, Recoil, Red Spot, Quarrel, Skidmark, Sneak-Peek, Ripcord, Sparks, Steamroller, Temera ;E-4 - Advisor/Probationary Member/Specialist *Agent Mouse, Greenshirts, Lightfoot Reserves Air Force ;O-2 - 2nd Lieutenant (2nd Lt.) * Lt Tomahawk Army ;O-4 - Major (MAJ) * Major Barrage ;O-3 - Captain (CPT) * Rapid-Fire, Sci-Fi, Spitfire, Stitches, Updraft, Windmill ;O-1 - 2nd Lieutenant (2LT) * Action Man, Digger, Lt. Freefall ;CW4 - Chief Warrant Officer 4 (CW4) * Major Altitude ;E-9 - Sergeant Major (SGM) * Altitude ;E-8 - Master Sgt (MSG) * Double Blast ;E-7 - Sergeant First Class (E-7) * Hot Seat ;E-5 - Sergeant * Sergeant Barricade, Footloose, Fridge, Hardball, Hardtop, Heavy Duty, Kickstart, Sgt. Lifeline, Sgt. Redmack, Quarrel, Sergeant Spearhead ;E-4 - Advisor/Probationary Member/Specialist * Helix, Charbroil, Cloudburst, Cross Hair, Backstop, Cannonball, Charbroil, Downtown, Fast Draw, Specialist Paquette, Red Zone, Brigadier Rook, Scoop, Specialist Rollbar, Wildcard, Wildcat, Specialist Williston, Wreckage Allies Australian S.A.S. * Skymate Autobot City - EDC * Marissa, Spike, Linda Chang MASK * Bruce Sato, Hondo, Specialist Trakker Russia - Oktober Guard * General (Generál-Mayór) "Iron Bear" Vaskovia - General of the Oktober Guard team * Polkovniks (Colonels) Chikatilo, Volga/Daina Janack, and Shtern - Oktober Guard commanders * капита́н (Captain) "Red Star" Krimov - Oktober Guard Field Commander * Lieutenant (лейтена́нт) Ruslan Shishani - Chechen former-Communist Party officer/Russian Army Military attaché * Leytenánt (Lieutenant) Mikhail Gorky * Master-Sergeant (Starshina) Andrei "Dragonsky" Freisov - team's driver, mechanic, welder, and incendiary weapons expert * Sergeant (Serzhant) "Big Bear" Rostoff * Sergeant (Serzhant) Misha Zubenkov * Sergeant (Zhong Shi) Wen-Yun Wong – Chinese Army. He wears a blue uniform and a tan cowboy hat. Uses cowboy slang and a lasso. * Junior Sergeant (младший сержант) Evaldas Malenkiy - Tank driver - youngest member of the Guard UK ; SAS * Big Ben ; Q Force * Lt. Stone * Lt. Dolfin, Natalie Poole ;Z Force * Gaucho * SSGT Jammer * Sergeant Quarrel KIA G.I. Joe Casualties in Benzheen *Avalanche *Blaster *Blocker *Cool Breeze *Dee Jay *Knockdown *Maverick *Sneak Peek G.I. Joe Casualties in Trucial Abysmia *Breaker *Doc *Thunder *Crankcase *Heavy Metal *Quick Kick *Crazylegs Retired * Grunt * Seville Armstrong References * G.I. Joe Chain of Command and Rank Organization * United States Army officer rank insignia @ Wikipedia * United States Army enlisted rank insignia @ Wikipedia Category:Ranks Category:Air Force Category:US Army Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Command Category:US Marines Category:US Navy